<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're All That I Need by deedae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288283">You're All That I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedae/pseuds/deedae'>deedae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x04 coda, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e04 9-1-1 What's Your Grievance?, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Punching Bag Scene, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), just buck being angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedae/pseuds/deedae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is bothering Buck and Eddie is going to get to the bottom of it. </p><p>What’s at the bottom however is the last thing Eddie expected.</p><p>or</p><p>Just Buddie fluff playing out in the punching bag scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're All That I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>got the urge to write this because the pictures of eddie longingly looking at buck owns properties in my mind and makes ME pay the rent. </p><p>manifesting this because I’m buddie trash.<br/>no beta! hope it's cute!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Buck is clearly upset about something. His best friend’s usual bright smiles and golden retriever behavior has been exchanged for an uneasy silence and strained conversations the moment their shift started. </p><p> </p><p>Quite honestly, it’s bothering Eddie. Not because of Buck’s unusual coarse behavior but because whatever Buck is going through, it’s eating him alive and Buck doesn’t deserve that. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie may have a crush on Buck, they may even be unofficial co-parents (maybe even exhibit husband tendencies), but first and foremost, he is Buck’s best friend, and he’s gonna be there for him even if the blue-eyed man is currently closed off with walls as high as a maximum-security prison.</p><p> </p><p>Something is bothering Buck and Eddie is going to get to the bottom of it, no matter what it takes.  </p><p> </p><p>He tried talking to Buck on the way back from a call, muttering words of praise that Eddie has a strong inclination his best friend<em> loves </em>to hear but all he got was a tense nod and gritted-out thanks in return. Eddie backed off, not wanting to anger Buck any further but he did leave a knee resting against the blonde for the rest of the trip, and Buck didn’t move away. </p><p> </p><p>When they returned to the station, Eddie decided to go for Plan B. He knows that in times where Buck is in a terrible mood, he would never lash out at anyone. He would rather put it all out on something else than ‘burden’ the people around him with his issues.   </p><p> </p><p>Eddie concludes that ‘something else’ would be the punching bag in the station. </p><p> </p><p>So that’s where Eddie finds himself at least ten minutes since they came back from a call, leaning against the column next to the punching bag he just<em> knows </em>Buck will go to.</p><p> </p><p>Hen passed by him earlier and laughed. She said that Eddie looks like a husband waiting for their lover to come home from the war, which... is<em> fair</em>. He probably looks like every inch of the pining bestie he is right now but Eddie wasn’t gonna satisfy Hen with a reply so he just glared at her until she left. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie was about to give up his spot to leave and find his best friend when<em> finally</em>, Buck arrives. </p><p> </p><p>They share a brief nod before Buck starts to absolutely pound the punching bag. He’s punching so passionately as if the punching bag was the cause of all his issues. But, judging by whatever is on Buck’s mind right now, Eddie feels that Buck is justified in doing so. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes pass by and Buck hasn’t even spared Eddie a glance since his arrival, just continuously throwing furious punches at the bag. Eddie would be turned on by the sweat dripping down Buck’s face, and the way his biceps are flexing - Trust, Eddie<em> is </em>turned on, but now is not the time to cry about Buck being ridiculously sexy in giving Eddie no attention. </p><p> </p><p>Buck really needs to let it out, and Eddie is here for him. He tries to get the other firefighter’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Buck.” <em> Punch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck.” <em> Punch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck.” <em> Punch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie waits for Buck to punch one more time before raising an arm to stop the punching bag. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Evan,</em>” Eddie says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>As if on command, Buck swiftly drops his arms and immediately turns his heated gaze at him. And there it is, despite how angry his best friend looks Eddie can see the sadness behind the blue eyes and he would do anything in his power to help Buck through this.  </p><p> </p><p>“Evan,” He repeats, but more gently. “Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Buck’s edge clearly softens at Eddie using his first name, and he thinks he finally got to his best friend for the first time today. </p><p> </p><p>But before he could say anything else, suddenly two gloved hands are cupping Eddie’s face, pulling him off the column he’s leaning against to stand, and a pair of lips interlocking with his.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen in surprise but he immediately catches up as he closes his eyes and reciprocates the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie tries to make sense of what’s happening but his mind is screaming ‘<em>Buck. Kissing. Yes.</em>’ on repeat like a broken record. </p><p> </p><p>He places his hand on the back of Buck’s neck, and the other on his waist then tilts his head to deepen the kiss.  </p><p> </p><p>When they part, - much to Eddie’s displeasure - he opens his eyes and is greeted by crinkled blue eyes and Buck’s blinding tender smile that makes Eddie wonder how he hasn’t melted into a pile of goo yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Was that okay?” Buck grins and moves his hands to Eddie’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie, dumbfounded, says “Uh,” but manages to nod either way. </p><p> </p><p>Buck chuckles then peck Eddie on the lips, catching him by surprise yet again but Eddie was able to kiss back before Buck pulls away.  </p><p> </p><p>After softly gazing at each other for an indefinite amount of time, the sound of shouting echoing throughout the station bursts their Buck and Eddie bubble.</p><p> </p><p>They immediately separate from each other and look around the area. Fortunately, there was no audience present to watch them make out like teenagers. Eddie shares a look with Buck before bursting into laughter. They got lucky.</p><p> </p><p>After they stop laughing, Buck straightens and clears his throat. “My, uh, parents.” Eddie raises a brow. “My parents are in town.”</p><p> </p><p>He can see by the return of the tense shoulders that Buck doesn’t really wanna talk about it, not in the station at least, where anyone could hear them.  </p><p> </p><p>Eddie just smiles, hopefully reassuring the other firefighter. “We can talk about it when we get <em> home</em>.” His eyes widen at the implication and open his mouth to correct the slip-up but judging by Buck’s grin and soft gaze, they’re on the same page. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that. Maybe you can make me a cup of Hildy coffee too.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie just rolls his eyes and Buck continues. “Thanks for this, Eddie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I always got your back, Ev.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, I got yours any day but-“ Buck raises a brow. “Ev?”</p><p> </p><p>He feels his face turn red, so he just shrugs. “Just trying something… you seemed to like Evan.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well</em>, keep saying it so I can figure out if I do, Eds.” Buck teases. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes again but smiles. “You cool with being called Evan now?”</p><p> </p><p>Buck just smiles widely at him - he looks so happy Eddie feels like he just wants to burst - and leans forward and kisses Eddie. Eddie doesn’t have much to compare to for his kisses with Buck but this one is softer, a promise of something even. And Eddie can’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>“No, only you Eddie... only you.” </p><p> </p><p>If they get teased because of their dopey smiles for the rest of the shift Eddie can’t find it within himself to mind. He’s got his Evan. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback, comments, kudos give me the will further me in my buddie collapse and i appreciate them very much. </p><p>if there's any mistakes please say so i can fix them :)</p><p>also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/actuallykinkade">twitter</a> if you're into that (because i am)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>